RWBY: The Cursed Twilight
by JurassicChaos
Summary: Ruby Rose, within the safety of Mistral, desires to become a better leader; Not just as a Huntress, but as a person. Her journey leads her east to Einraan, a group of islands free from the influence of the four kingdoms. She makes new friends, including a former Huntsman named Drago. However, some of the people will do anything to keep their freedom safe from the Huntsmen...
1. The Rose Under The Hood

It was almost 10 pm, but little six year old Ruby didn't care. The letters she and her big sister Yang Xiao Long, were sent from their uncle Qrow were much more important. Reading under her sheets with a flashlight, Ruby couldn't put them down. She scanned through the words as if she were a computer processing lots of information very quickly. Wanting to re-experience it, she started from the beginning and slowed down her reading, getting much more into it than last time due to the more fun, way to engage with the words.

A pillow was thrown at her. "Hey.' She cried out. She pulled off the covers and looked at the culprit, Yang, who was laying in a bed across from her's.

"Go to bed, I'm tired."

"But I can't, Yang." Ruby cried out with eagerness, but quiet enough as to not wake up her mother and father.

"Read them tomorrow. I want to know what they say, too, so stop looking at them without me." She pulled the blanket over her head. Ruby decided to set the letters on the floor and turned the flashlight off. About five seconds later, she turned the lamp on. Yang groaned. "Why Ruby?"

Uncle Qrow's a Huntsman, Daddy's a Huntsman, and even Mommy. She's a Huntsman, too."

"Huntress. Girls are Huntress."

"Do you remember their stories, Yang? Fighting Grimm, defeating thieves and robbers, and saving the world."

"I know, Ruby. That's what it means to be a Huntsman."

"Well, I wanna be like them too. I wanna be a hero like our family someday."

"Well, not me. I probably want to make motorrcycles."

"But I thought you wanted to be a Huntsman, too."

"Huntress, Ruby. Well, I don't know yet, and I won't if you don't go to bed."

"Okay. Good night, Yang."

"Good night, Ruby."

Ruby turned the lamp off. She closed her eyes slowly, and dozed off to sleep...

"Take that you ugly Grimm... Leave my puppy alone..."

Well, almost.

...

Ruby was swinging her little wooden sword around, pretending to slay as many Grimm as she can. She ran for a ledge overlooking a valley below. This memory faded from her mind as Ruby, now a 16 year old young woman, is overlooking a similar valley, but she is in the Kingdom of Mistral.

...

Down below in the valley, she found what she was looking for: a small spring surrounded by trees. It was a very quiet place. She sat down, legs crossed, and closed her eyes in silence. She could hear the tweeting of birds, nothing else. She opened her eyes and looked through a piece of paper.

"Okay. Quiet place, check... zen mode, check... reflect on memories as a team, I don't even need to try... so how is this suppose to help again? Darn it, Qrow, why do I have to figure this out on my own?"

She remembered what happened earlier that day with her Uncle.

"Come on, kid, you've done this stuff before Beacon, you can figure it out."

"Qrow..." She whined. "No phone or anything?"

"You said you wanted to be a better leader for the team, right? All team leaders have to do this, your mother did as well, remember kid?"

She sat down, looking towards the ground. "I'm not as confident doing things alone as I was at Beacon."

Qrow chuckled. "You don't have to remind me. I've seen how much you've changed since you joined Beacon. But school's over, real lessons are learned in the real world, kid."

"I don't know if I can do this, Qrow."

"I doubt not having a phone with you for-"

"It's not that." Qrow looked at her, curious what she means. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course you do."

"No. I don't. We were suppose to get to Mistral, and here we are. I know how to lead my team into battle, not those close to me to war."

Qrow chuckled again. "Doubting yourself much? That doesn't seem like you at all." He went over and sat next to her, pulling her close with one arm. "This training is for you, not as a Huntress, but as Ruby."

Ruby continued looking down at the ground, thinking. She then looked up at him, smiling...

Upon remembering that, Ruby's confidence returned to her. She closed her eyes, but opened them back up upon seeing a group of Snowy Owls flying overhead. At a closer glance, she noticed they had the red markings of the Grimm, but they were just regular Owls. Suspicious of them, she followed them.

...

The Owls landed on a house in a nearby village. They didn't really do anything except hang out around it. Ruby felt she might have been jumpy but her instincts told her that there was something wrong with them. She stayed nearby, just in case.

That night, Ruby woke up and noticed some time had passed. It was already dark. One of them was hooting in the dark. Something on all fours was heading towards the house. It was too small to be a Grimm, it looked more like a large dog. The Owls flew down towards a window and opened it. That's when it hit her:

They were leading it here!

The little baby slept in her crib. The figure loomed over her. It was a large White Wolf with red markings like the Grimm had as well. It's right eye glowed bright red.

"You will not cry when you see me, child... you will still be dreaming before you can."

The blade of Ruby's scythe was pointed at his neck. This was not a threat to the Wolf. "Ssh... you'll wake the baby." He turned his head towards Ruby. She kept her position, but everything about him threw her off. His red eye glowed bright red. Ruby looked surprised, but a red laser beam shot out towards her, and sent her flying. She slammed against a tree. She got back up. "You have a semblance?" The Wolf faced her, eye glowing brightly. Ruby grabbed her Crescent Moon, swung it into a battle position and charged. The Wolf grinned and shot out more beams that acted like veins. They grabbed the Crescent Moon and leeched onto her as well.

The Owls grabbed the baby, still asleep, and flew off. The Wolf went with them. After they had left, the veins of light disappeared and she was free from them. She got up as quickly as she could. She saw that they had the baby, but sadly, the talons of the Owls meant that it was already dead. Ruby widened her eyes and a tear fell. Who were these animals? They were not going to get away! With her semblance, she turned into Rose pedals and followed them.

Many hours had passed but she found herself at the edge of the sea. Seeing a boat appearing from out of the water and washing itself on shore, she didn't have time to think where it came from, so she hopped in and pushed herself out, but before she continued she looked back at Mistral. She knew that she would be away for a while but this was important. Talking animals with the appearance of Grimm. "And that could just be the tip of the iceberg", she thought. She pushed herself out to sea. The boat began to move itself like a motorboat but with no motor. Things were getting weird.

More so than she could imagine.

...

 _Your death, little one, is not something to be sad about. It is your existence, yours and all of human and faunus kind, that does not belong. I believe that, and so do your creators, the brothers. Your a joke to them, as am I. It is strange how you were their superior choice of creation. Yet here you are, left to die like everyone else, like Grimm... like me._

To Be Continued...

A/N: Only request from the author to you, the reader. For the mysterious character, read it in Christopher Lee's voice.


	2. Ruby Makes New Friends

Her eyes awoke to the bright sunlight. She had fallen asleep in the boat last night, curled into a ball. She sat back up and saw that the boat was still moving by itself in a straight path. She was being taken towards a group of trees, which meant land. There was a little house on the beach.

The boat pulled in on the beach. Ruby didn't know how it did all this by itself, but she didn't complain either as she stepped out and stretched her arms. She wanted to take another look at the boat that brought her here, but when she looked back at it, the boat headed back underwater. She widened her eyes. "Wha-Hey!"

"Pardon me, Miss, but they're suppose to do that." She turned and saw an old Goat Faunus sailor. He pulled out his umbrella to block out the sun. He made a friendly smile at her as he stroked his seaworthy beard. "These boats are programmed to appear to anyone who needs to arrive to these islands or leave them. If you didn't have a reason to come here, it wouldn't have appeared to you."

She looked at him and then back at the boat with a question mark over her head. The sailor laughed. "First time in Einraan, I'm guessing?"

The name sounded familiar to her but it didn't really... wait... "Actually, I think I... nope, you'll have to help me out."

"The islands of Einraan, Miss. You're a bit east of Mistral, so nobody looking for you will find you here unless they know for a fact that you're here."

"Well actually, if your boats led me here on purpose then yeah, I'm looking for something here. Thanks, sir!"

"Nah, call me Garon."

"Ruby Rose!"

"Well Ruby, hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks. Us Huntsmen gotta stay busy."

Before she headed out, Garon's wide eyes stopped her. She looked at him curiously. "You're a Huntress?"

"Yeah..." She faded the word out with less enthusiasm. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I have nothing against ya, Ruby. But just be careful who you tell that too."

She looked at him longer before continuing down the road.

...

Further down the road, as if appearing out of the light of the Heavens she saw a large castle come into view. It was very Medieval like in structure, built, and design but still had a bit of an up to date look. The whole castle was a town. Amazed by how, despite being smaller than her old Academy at Beacon, was a rich and alive place. Especially since the castle town was active with Faunus. She wanted to look around by using her semblance, but just as she jumped- "Ah ah ah ah!" She froze mid-air as her old team RWBY member, Weiss Schnee, grabbed her leg. (RUBY: Hey, don't forget to mention she was in the back of my head. You've gotta be specific, or the reader's gonna be confused. Okay, carry on.)

"Do you want them finding out you are a Huntress?"

"No, of course not. I just... forgot."

"You forgot? Ruby, you're not suppose to forget about this stuff, especially since your friend was very vague on the details on "Be careful who finds out."

"Yes, yes. Thank you, bestie."

"No I'm not you're bestie, I'm a figment of your imagination."

"Then why did you save me just now?"

"Because I'm smart."

"Are not."

She saw someone looking at her. A young man, a Human like her, was looking up at her. He looked older, like 20 years old or something, and yet why was he looking UP at her?

"Excuse me..." Ruby was still floating in mid-air. "Do you need help getting down?" She looked down... and fell on her face. "Oh crap! Are you okay?" He offered her a hand up. Embarrassed by her awkwardness, she grabbed his hand without looking at his face. He pulled her up. She looked at him, and bam- she blushed at a handsome older dude who smiled at her, knowing she was okay, and had beautiful golden eyes. She noticed her hand was still holding his and quickly pulled away. She chuckled in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Oh, don't worry about it. If you're okay, then I'm glad I helped out anyway I could."

"Yeah, I... have to carry on now. Thank you again." She headed out, but the young man stopped her. "Sorry, but..." She looked at him curiously. He held the Crescent Moon, in it's inactive form. "Is this yours?" Ruby's face froze in shock. What if he just found out!? But you've gotta keep it cool. Keep it cool- "Gimme!" She snatched it. The young man looked at her as if he did something wrong. "I'm... I'm sorry, I..."

"Huh? AH! No no no no- It's just... I thought I saw a crack. From the... drop. But its not there, it's black but it's part black so its always hard to tell. I promise you didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, haha. Okay, I'm glad I didn't. I'll go now."

"Ahh..." Why is he so cute when apologizing? "Actually, I... could use your help with something, if it's okay. Oh, Ruby Rose, btw."

He smiled at her. "Sure, I can help, Ruby. What can I do for you?" Ruby blushed at his smile and shining gold eyes. But she had to quickly shake it off. "I'm uh looking for someone... a criminal. Does this city have any criminal records?"

"You're calling a Wolf a criminal?" Weiss appeared in her head again. "What are you, speciesist?"

"I don't wanna look crazier than I already am."

The young man joined her. "Of course. I can access the Kingdom's logs for you. I'm one of the castle's Judges."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Come with me, we'll find your criminal." He led her out of the castle town and into the castle itself. "Oh yes. My name is Drago, by the way." Ruby's eyes widened and then shined. "Drago? As in Dragon? Dragons are awesome, everyone loves Dragons!"

"Ruby, did you just say that out loud?"

...

In the computer's log, Drago looked into records, trying to find the Wolf Ruby described. "How are Wolves criminals anyway? Do Wolves talk in the mainland all of a sudden?"

A few minutes later, he left the record room and met up with her outside in the Castle hall. "I'm sorry. I haven't found your Wolf. But I do believe they could have gotten here."

"Thank you so much." She looked out the window. "I've gotta know, what's it like in Einraan? I found it by accident."

"Hm. Oh so did I. Nobody cares about these islands, so life continues on it's own."

"Wait. You're not from here either?"

"No, no. Not originally, but this is my home." He looked at her suspiciously. "Wait. Why are you here? Someone as young as you shouldn't be looking for a criminal. Not unless you're a-"

"Yay, Drago!" They turned around and saw a Rabbit Faunus in her late 30's. "A Human friend for you, I'm proud!" She turned towards Ruby. "It's hard being the only one of your kind in your local town. Morgan Iris, I'm a Judge of Castle Spanol just like Drago."

"There are four of us. I'd be lost without her."

"How long will you be staying here..."

"Ruby. And I guess however long I need to stay."

"Great!" Cried Morgan. "There are hotels in town- Hey! You should join us for dinner tonight."

Ruby felt unusually welcome. But it's not a bad unusual. "Uh... yeah, I'd like to."

Morgan bumped her fist into Drago's shoulder. "See you tonight."

...

Drago was at his desk, thinking about the girl he just met. "Is she a Huntress?" Upon this thought, his head fell into his hands. "Will I ever be rid of them?" He took a deep breath. "No, Morgan's right. Someone like me is here." He took another breath.

...

Ruby had joined the Judges for dinner, who involved Drago, Morgan, and two young Raccoon Faunus twins. The cooks brought out the dinner and served it to everyone at the table.

"So..." One of the Raccoon twins said. He had an upbeat vibe. "My name is Gawain."

"And I'm Percival. Perci for short." Said the other twin, who had an upbeat vibe of her own.

"What do you do where you're from, Ruby?" Gawain continued.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh... I... deliver cookies. I get calls from old ladies and deliver the cookies to them." She kept a fake smile.

"Huh." Said Perci, thoughtfully. "Can they chew?"

"We crumble them up. And they need the calories."

"I thought you were looking for a Wolf." Said Gawain.

"I am." Ruby responded. She realized she confirmed his thought. "Uh, see... the Wolf stole my cookies that I... was suppose to give an old lady that ordered cookies... with a flavor that Wolves also like. So I'm rescuing my cookies." They stared at her. But were later eh.

"How is this place like a second Menagerie?"

"Nope." Answered Perci. "After the Great War, our ancestors retreated here in secret before they could be forced to Menagerie, though."

Gawain continued. "They never found us here, and so we established our own Kingdom. The islands were called Einraan, named after a famous Faunus General, one of the protesters of the dictating name change law made at the time. Our Ancestors gave themselves the names their families needed. Me and my sister's last names are Loncelat."

"Is that legal?" Asked Ruby. "If Remnant's leaders found out about what you guys are doing-"

"No need to worry, Ruby." Interrupted Morgan. "The Kingdoms do not exist out here, nor do we exist there. We make our own rules. And based on what we've been hearing, we've been doing a better job at Governing our Kingdom than Beacon has teaching its own students."

Ruby widened her eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"Remnant's a big place. News travels fast."

"I've heard Beacon had great students and teachers. Some of the best around."

"Your people don't agree." Pointed out Morgan.

"What?"

Some of the news that have spread is that Beacon fell because of Huntsmen."

"That's not true. Not entirely..."

They all looked at her again.

"I mean, Grimm were there as well. I was there."

Morgan leaned closer.

"In the crowd. I was a part of it."

Morgan leaned closer, grinning. "Ruby..."

"Yeah?"

"You're telling us that you're a Delivery girl for old ladies who order cookie crumbs, and a Wolf stole them, therefore making him a criminal, and you were there when Beacon fell, an academy that you've never been to, yet you know that the people there were great?"

Ruby paused. "Yes."

"We're judges. Do not think you can lie to us." Morgan paused and toned down her demanding tone. Ruby looked over at Drago who was thinking heavily.

Morgan stared deeply into Ruby's eyes. "Are you a Huntress?"

She couldn't bring herself to say otherwise. "Yeah. Yes, I am. The Wolf kidnapped... a villager. I saw their dead body, but he took their body with him. He's not a Grimm, but something about him... Anyway, I'm here to look for this Wolf and destroy him. If I'm your enemy, I promise I haven't come here to take your independence away. I'm not with the Huntsmen who destroyed Beacon."

The room was silent. The silence was broken with Morgan's smile. "This chicken is very delicious." Ruby looked over at Drago. He looked at her as if wondering if it's really true. Ruby smiled at him. Drago smiled at her back.

...

Under the moonlight, he walked her back to the hotel she was staying. The local night band played peaceful flute and harp music, music from a world of fantasy. It calmed their nerves.

"Nothing about you seems dishonest, Ruby. Despite your attempts to be."

"Hehe. I was told Huntsmen are not welcome here, so I thought."

"Oh no, that's not true at all. Old Garon didn't intend for you to feel like you're in any danger."

"Then why did he say it?"

Drago was silent. "What is it?" He smiled at her. "Nothing. As long as you're not one of the Huntsmen who destroyed Beacon, then you're fine."

"I'm glad I'm not under arrest or anything, then." She yawned. "Well, this music is gonna put me to sleep. Good night, Drago."

"Good night, Ruby. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, why... he wants to..." Aww look at his eyes. There are stars in them, he wants to see me tomorrow. There are stars in the sky too, and eyes are reflective. Ruby shook the blush off her face.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." She headed inside and waved goodbye to him. He waved back at her. He sighed- or swooned, you be the judge- and left with a happy feeling. Ruby's room was on the other side of the hotel. Thinking to herself and seeing a window, she opened it, climbed up to the roof, ran across the other side, and watched Drago skipping from there. She stroked her hair, and instead of blushing, she smiled as she watched him.

...

 _Yes, the sky. Look up at the sky. What do you see? Moonlight? Stars? A beautiful shade of blue or black? That is not what I see. I only see a shield for toxic Gods to hide behind because they fear what they're own children will do to them. Your Humanity and their politics can do whatever they want. They will destroy themselves anyway. I do not waste my time plotting to destroy their Kingdoms, or their beliefs, or even their hope. I am a Godslayer. What is it you are again?_

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. You Can Be My New Friend

Ruby woke up to a brand new day. The light was shining through her hotel window. This was the first time she woke up in a different Kingdom without her friends or family by her side. She stretched her arms and groaned. She had a new pair of pajamas, a cat with a smiley face and plaid pants. She heard a knock on her door. She was curious as to who it was, but she didn't care as long as she wasn't in trouble.

Still in her pajamas, she opened the door. "Yeah..." She asked in her Night Owl voice. Drago stood there, kind of nervous. "Hey Ruby." Okay, she took it back. She did care, she cared a lot that Drago was there. "Uhh... hello, Drago. Is there something you need me for?"

"Um not really, I just... I was wondering if you'd like to have me- have breakfast with me."

Ruby blushed as a cute twenty year old man was asking her out on a... on a...

"I- I mean if it's too weird it wouldn't be a date or anything, I just thought... you know..." In his head he thought, "Aw crap, I knew I'd say something stupid." Straightening himself he then said, "If now's a bad time, you don't have..."

"Wait. I do want some breakfast. Just let me get dressed first and I'll be ready to go."

"Oh yeah. I'll wait downstairs."

...

Drago and Ruby had breakfast in his chambers. Their table they ate at seated two people, mostly if one of the Judges had business to deal with and had to have a meal at the same time.

"I am curious, I thought all of the Judges had to eat together in the dining room like at dinner last night."

"Normally, we do. But if we choose to we can have our meal here in our chambers. I do apologize for my behavior last night at dinner."

Ruby looked up at him curiously. "Hm? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who blurted out stuff like an idiot. And as your guest as well."

"I didn't defend you though. I know I didn't like being forced into the spotlight when I was a Hun- I mean..."

Ruby caught the last word he said... and she knew what it was suppose to be. She leaned forward wanting an answer. "Drago?"

Drago tried looking at his food.

"Were you a..."

He closed his eyes as he knew he had no choice but to tell her the truth. "Not anymore."

Ruby looked at him with concern. "What happened? Did your team die? Missing in action?" Drago shook his head. "No. They're probably living the Huntsmen lives right now."

"Then what-"

"I quitted, and by quitted I mean dropped out of Beacon and put that life behind me." Hearing this answer made Ruby silent. "You just left your team missing a third member? How could you do that?"

"Let me explain to you what happened. I wanted to go to Beacon and become a Huntsman to protect my family and the village we lived in. I didn't do it for the politics of Vale. So I got accepted into Beacon, they told me I had potential, and I got assigned into my team during that assignment. Did they do that when you went?"

"Yeah, they did that."

"Well anyway, a few weeks into the school year and... everyone was obsessed with fighting. Growing up, people made it sound like being a Huntsman was a heroic lifestyle. Went I went it seemed like everyone was too punch happy. You're judged by how powerful you are. The teachers and the students, and my own team was like that. I couldn't take it anymore, so while my team was asleep, I packed my stuff and left. And yes without saying goodbye."

"Drago, you should have at least left a note or-"

"No one would miss me."

"Well, did you go home?"

"It wasn't there anymore. The village was destroyed by Grimm some time during my time at Beacon." He was in deep thought as if he forgot Ruby was there. "I should never have gone to Beacon. All it's done was make me miserable. If I stayed home, at least I had enough fighting experience to kill them all... it doesn't matter, because I am done with the life of a Huntsman, I'm never going back."

He looked up at Ruby and wiped his eyes with a napkin on the table. "Sorry. It's not a time I want to remember. Anyway, I met Morgan not long after, and she told me she was leaving Menagerie for sanctuary in Einraan and I went with her. Might as well because I had nowhere else to go."

"Well what about your team? Your old team, I'm sorry. I think you should call them and let them know that you're alright. You don't know, they might have actually missed you, and not because of having a fourth team member gone missing."

"Ruby, that was three years ago. I haven't heard from anyone I went to Beacon with since the night I left. But you're right, I wished I did say something to them. But I do have a team now. I'm a Judge of Spanol, this castle town is my home. Morgan and the twins, they're my team, because we care about each other, and we want to protect our people because we love each other."

Ruby got up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you were surrounded by those kind of people. I've met people who are not like that. My team isn't like that, my friends aren't like that." She touched his face and turned his head towards her. "Do you think I'm like that?"

"No of course not! You've given me no reason to think that. The life of a Huntsman is just not for me."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. And I believe there's something about me you like. You invited me to have breakfast with you, after all."

Drago blushed a little. She continued "I don't want you to think I'm trying to change your mind about anything, I just want to ask you something. Can I be your friend, despite being a Huntress?"

He looked into her concerned eyes and smiled. "I think we're already friends by now."

"I agree! I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me. I-I- I'm not saying you don't! I mean you said that you do-"

She heard Drago chuckle. He then laughed. "Geez, Ruby, you're really funny." He made a friendly smile at her. The two of them hugged, a kind that confirmed that despite wanting to be the opposite of who the other was, they were indeed good friends.

...

Ruby joined her team at the cafeteria at Beacon, yet... the only person there with her was Blake. "Hey Blake. Where's my sis and BFF?"

"I'm not sure, honestly." Blake replied, quiet and self reserved as usual. "Shopping I think."

"But they're serving chimichangas today. Yang's gonna be disappointed when she realizes she's missing out." The two sharply looked towards Velvet Scarlatina, a fellow student and a Rabbit Faunus, being bullied by Cardin, a popular boy. He grabbed both of her ears, tugging on them but she refused to do anything back to him. Cardin's team was laughing with him. While Blake just narrowed her eyes, Ruby stood up from the table. "Seriously, how long is this going to go on?" She was about to rush towards them to stop this, but she noticed her sleeve was being held by Blake.

"Blake, this needs to stop, let me go."

"Ruby... there are more effective ways of stopping this kind of bullying."

"How? I doubt baking cookies for Cardin will make him a nicer guy."

"Actions speak louder than words. But in some cases... they set them up for later."

Ruby puzzled for a second, but then understood what she meant. Cardin continued teasing Velvet and pulling both of her ears. "And then the dumb bunny hopped towards the Fox's jaws. You know any Foxes-"

Ruby pushed his face and made him fall to the floor, causing him to let go. "Sorry, the Fox couldn't make it. So she sent me instead." She shielded Velvet. "I don't know what you're getting out of this, Cardin, but the more bullying you do, the weaker you and your team become. You're so focused on her that you let yourself get knocked down by the youngest student here."

The students laughed. She continued. "Now, the rest of us, we look after each other, whether we're on the same team or not. What are you looking after again, a mirror?"

"Oooooh..." Said the students in agreement. Dumbfounded, Cardin just backed up and walked away. Ruby had not even given the slightest hint of anger, and yet she owned him without even trying. She turned to Velvet. "You okay?"

"She nodded. "Yeah. T-Thanks. I wish I could do what you just did, but I just want to get out of it."

"You wanted to be a Huntress. Now is the best opportunity you have to change that." She finally looked at Ruby with her timid eyes. "Ruby, there are nice human boys, right? I don't want to believe they're all bad, but I can't bring myself to believe it on my own, either."

"Oh, you bet there are. I know many of them. In fact, you look like the kind of girl who'd make a Human boy want to sweep you off your feet and rescue you from the very bullies that gives him a bad wrap for being human himself."

Velvet blushed at the possibility. "Wow, really? You certainly are a walking fairy tale, Ruby. Anyway, I don't want to keep you from your team. Thanks again. I'll try to be a better Huntress." Ruby smiled back at her.

She sat back down with Blake. "How did I do?"

"Why are you asking me? All I did was point you in the right direction."

"You're a Fa..." She whispered the word "Faunus" to her. "So I thought you would know how to handle these situations best." Blake lowered her eyes. "Not exactly. That's why I left the White Fang. Honestly, I'm trying to learn from you guys."

Ruby smiled. "Good thing we're learning from each other then." Blake looked up at her as Ruby closed her eyes as she smiled. Blake smiled back.

...

A long day was coming to an end as Ruby headed back to her hotel. Sitting at the edge of a cliff with two trees as an arch, Morgan sat there watching the sunset. Ruby walked up to her. "What are you doing here by yourself, Morgan?"

"Oh, hey Ruby. Um... nothing. I like it here. You can join me if you want." Ruby sat next to her, watching the sunset with her. "You know, Ruby, that cookie story was the dumbest thing anyone could make up on the spot." They both chuckled.

"But I gotta ask, though." Ruby said, trying to be more serious. "Why do people here not like Huntsmen, why does it have to be a secret?"

"There is a reason, Ruby: Trust. Not everyone who joins a cause has the same reasons for joining that cause."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple, Ruby. They're planning to take over Remnant."

Ruby looked at her with eyes of strong doubt. "Is this about Beacon? I was not part of it, I was there in the Vytal Tournament fighting whatever it was that started it!"

"The White Fang, right? I'm not stupid, Ruby. That's what the news want us to think, but regular people are catching on."

Ruby looked at her curiously. "Who's regular people?"

"Anyone who's not a Huntsman. Reports tell us one thing, reality another, and reality spreads fast. People in general will find any excuse to better themselves in some way, just to prove that they're "growing". And power is just one of many examples. Look at me, I'm a Faunus, I have Rabbit ears. I do not believe in the White Fang's cause, or at least not the one it is now. They've gone from warriors of peace to terrorists who want a Political Identity. And the Huntsmen are no different."

"We're not fighting for an identity, we're fighting to save Remnant from the Grimm."

"Again Ruby, that's how it use to be. But it's turned into a contest of who's the most badass fighter."

"That sounds like Drago."

"Come on Ruby. He's a lover, not a fighter."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least he's not against all Huntsmen." Morgan chuckled in response. "I don't know if he told you this, but I'm the reason he's here. We both trained under the last Judges of this castle town hoping to do some good, and we have."

"Yeah, he told me the first part."

"People like him are why I keep fighting for beliefs that don't exist anymore, Ruby. He's like my little brother, I'll fight to protect him. And he'll fight to protect me. We fight for our Kingdoms, not for power. And no, as Judges we gain no popularity over the Faunus here. We're just like well known friends."

Ruby scooted closer to Morgan. "Morgan..." She turned her head to Ruby. "I know how much you care about the people here, and how determined you are to stick by your beliefs. But I'll do the same for mine, and I can't share yours I'm afraid. My belief in the Huntsmen are what have made me who I am now."

Morgan inspected her, noticing something. "You know, you're speaking like an adult instead of a teenager who's been taught to sound like one."

Ruby was a little surprised to hear that, but said nothing and watched the sunset. Morgan continued watching it as well. "I like storytelling. Its one of my favorite pastimes. Have you ever been told the story of the Brother gods?"

"Yeah."

"Well, have you ever heard about the story of a failed creation of theirs?"

Ruby looked at her, curious. "No?"

"I didn't think so. It's not interesting enough by religious leaders to be considered relevant knowledge. The story of the older brother and the younger brother finally agreeing to work together to create beings with both light and dark in them, blah blah blah. Well... before humanity and Faunus were created, they had something else in mind: Creating the first Grimm who could choose either light or darkness. In other words... giving him a soul. And together, they even gave him a Semblance. The younger brother designed the Grimm, the other brother gave it the light inside that he could choose if he so desired."

As she told the story, Ruby looked in in wonder. "Then what happened?"

"Disappointment. The Light only fused with its Semblance, making it more powerful, and the darkness remained the same within him. The plan failed, Grimm can never have light within them, and all plans of a new Grimm race died off. So the brothers started over again from scratch, and I think you know the rest."

"Is this all just a story? I thought many things Iv'e encountered before were just a story as well."

"Hahaha well there's never been any evidence that it was true. Like I said, not interesting enough to be relevant."

...

Ruby sat across from Drago at his desk. "Drago... thank you for everything you and the others have done for me, but its clear that I'll have to find the Wolf alone."

Drago looked at her in deep thought. "Why is it clear? Aren't we friends?"

"We are. But I cannot work with people I can't share my beliefs with. Mine is being a Huntress, and yours is here in these islands."

"I have a duty to my people..."

"I know, you don't have to tell me twice. Tell Gawain and Perci I said goodbye."

"Now hold on." Drago tried to slow her down. "I was going to say I have a duty to my people, that's why I'm coming with you."

Ruby looked surprised. But nevertheless, it was a welcome one. Drago seemed excited about this. "So tell me Ruby, where do we start?"

"Uh well... I don't know. But... I know that Wolves howl at the moon, and the moon comes out at night, and he'll lead us right to him."

...

 _They say heroic morals are dying. How can something die if it never existed in the first place? Your creations are not setting their minds straight, because you were not there for them. You both wished for them to choose light or darkness, yet you do not tell them what is moral and what isn't. That is why there are no heroic morals. That is why there are no morals at all. Somehow, without even trying, you've taught them to be just like the both of you._

To Be Continued...


	4. Are You Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf

Down the road, Ruby, travelling with Drago, was balancing herself along a log, humming a happy little tune. Drago smiled to himself as he seemed to enjoy Ruby in a good mood. "What's that song?" She hopped down, tap dancing towards Drago. "It's called "Good Morning To You"...

She tapped across him from behind. "Because I'm a morning person..." And then the other side, but in front of him. "Fifty percent of the time."

While watching her, Drago noticed that he had never met someone like Ruby before. Thinking about helping a friend find a killer wolf, and realizing it had been a while since he had a good adventure... wait. That's it. Adventure!

He started bopping his head to a song that popped in his head. He muttered the lyrics to himself but getting in a better mood, he sang out loud while walking in rhythm. It, too, was a happy little tune.

Ruby wondered what had gotten into him all of a sudden. Drago looked at her while singing the song, encouraging her to sing as well. Ruby never questioned a good mood, especially if it was contagious. She copied his movements and walked down the road like a bunch of dorks.

...

"This is a first." Gawain thought out loud.

Perci agreed. "I'm sure the Huntsman in him connected with her in some-"

"How could you say that?" Interrupted Morgan. The slight echo was heard in the Judging Chamber. She continued. "We know where her allegiance lies. It's a common belief. The Huntsmen are planning on taking over."

"But is that where her allegiance lies?" Asked Perci, trying to get back to her point. "Have you seen Ruby? She seemed like she had the most non-fighter personality."

"Don't be sure, honey." Said Morgan a bit calmer. "She may not know what being a Huntress is like entirely, but she definitely thinks like one. If she views being a Huntress as the greatest thing ever, then I fear her "non-fighter" personality will cloud Pendragon's judgement. He had to deal with Beacon students before, I won't let him go through that again."

The twins looked at her. "This is about your son?" Asked Perci. "Because Drago is not the reason for your hatred towards them." Morgan clenched her fists and stared at them with hateful eyes. "If you ever mention Galmoore to me that way again..." A tear leaked out, but she quickly shut her eyes. "If you'll excuse me..." She turned and left. The twins looked at each other in concern.

...

Deep inside what was once a King's court is now a dark and empty room. "I need you, Raa ... I need you to help me bear my grief. A Mother's loss is never..." She opened her eyes and the room appeared to be almost a heavenly palace, with light shining brightly. From out of a pillar of light, something walked towards her: A Grimm. But he was all red, from his tail, to his hair that hung down, to his long horns. The only thing that wasn't red was his face, which itself had the red markings of the Grimm.

"Child, I cannot bring the child back. But for you, I can right the wrong. You need only ask, child."

"I, uh... I know what I want is attainable. The Huntsmen killed my son. So I wish on of their's to be dead."

"I am aware a Huntress has come. All she cares about is the baby murderer. Hahahaha... so then, it takes one to kill one. Warg!"

The Wolf with the Red eye appeared by his side. "You have a friend... who's dying to see you again." The Wolf howled at the ceiling. Dozens of Snowy Owls, all with Grimm markings, flew upwards towards an open shaft, the moonlight making the heavenly appearance vanish, as it is an illusion. The Wolf took off for the exit.

Morgan sighed in relief. "I will sleep lighter tonight." She turned towards the exit as well. "Morgan..." She stopped. "I have told you before that your Faunus conflicts mean nothing to me. You have promised the secret of my existence for your favors... and when its time for the Cursed Twilight... there will be no more favors." Morgan nodded her head and continued.

The Grimm turned and relaxed in a pool and looked up... "99 down, 1 to go..." at dead babies floating in mid-air, while soaking in a pool of their own blood. He grinned at his near success.

...

Drago returned with a piece of wood he found in the forest. Ruby didn't look very impressed at it. "I don't think that's enough to get a fire going for tonight."

Drago raised a finger. "You forget. I was once a Huntsman from Beacon. He threw the wood into the air and pulled out his sword. On command, the sword lit on fire and a SLASH split the wood in four pieces... and landed in campfire position. And it was already roaring. Drago put his sword back into his scabbard.

Okay, I take it back. Ruby was very impressed. "Um... may I take a look at your sword?"

"Oh, sure." As he pulled it out, Ruby tackled him and eyed the sword, holding it in her hand. Stars were in her eyes. "My goodness, it's pretty light but the swing feels so strong, where's the fire button?"

"Ruby!" She noticed they were in a weird position. "Ah, sorry!" Ruby jumped off, flushing red. "It's just... it's been a while since I geeked out over a new kind of weapons. It feels... nice." She handed it back to him. "Again, sorry about all that. Where did you get it?"

"I made it actually, and I call it Dragon's Heart." Ruby looked on, impressed. "You... made... it?"

"Oh yeah. That was my family legacy, weapon making. Well, at least locally anyway."

"Seriously... you are like the most talented person ever! No doubt you'd make a great Hu-" She cut herself off before she could say the word. She turned from him, fearing his reaction would be negative. However, he responded "That's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me." Ruby, still feeling a little guilty, felt a little happy to hear that. "You know, it's warmer over here." She looked at him. He was inviting her to sit closer to him by the fire, and she did.

"Hey, Ruby? I want to know... and I promise this subject won't offend me. What inspired you to become a Huntsman?"

"My Mom and Dad would tell me stories about the Huntsmen, slaying Grimm and fighting for their Kingdoms, and even my Uncle Qrow would go into details during his visits. It wasn't too long after I learned that they were Huntsmen themselves. I suppose that helped in a big way. But honestly I do understand why you disagree with some of our beliefs. I'm actually starting to question it myself. My life of adventure turned out to be quite different from I planned for it to be."

She continued. "But I know that the people I fight for and with believe in the same cause that you do. That I do believe in fighting for the things we love. I just never thought I would have to be a leader for so many people, including myself. You know, after I find this Wolf and kill him, I'm going to have to go back to Mistral. I'm here on a mission, but that mission somehow distracted me from my training to be that leader."

Drago touched her shoulder. "You certainly know how to tell a story." Ruby looked at him and smiled. She then looked up and saw an Owl just sitting on a branch. An Owl?

She jumped onto her feet. "What is it?" He got up as well. More Owls circled around them, landing on nearby trees. A red dot stood out in the darkness. Lightning flashed behind it, briefly revealing the White Wolf, Warg. Ruby swung the Crescent Moon into battle position. Charging for him as Rose pedals before breaking out into her Human form, she jumped towards the darkness. A lightning flash revealed Warg jumping towards her with jaws open and moving outwards like a Shark's. Ruby swung her scythe as Warg grabbed the safe edge with his teeth. He pulled it towards him and grabbed the handle. Red veins surrounded the Crescent Moon and held it mid-air.

He confronted her. "I have nothing against you, little red. You're just another obstacle is all."

"Who are you?! What did you do with that baby?! And how do you have a semblance if you are a Wolf? For that matter how can you even talk?"

Warg chuckled. "Grimm blood is full of secrets... and unlimited potential." Ruby just looked more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ruby, your journey here is a lost cause. You're not going to get what you want. I'm sorry you're too foolish to see otherwise." Warg fired red arrows from his eyes which were being followed by mist. She dodged the arrows but the veins holding the Crescent Moon aided them. They struck her down, stabbing her briefly before Drago sliced off the veins with his sword, freeing the Crescent Moon. He tossed it to Ruby.

The Owls, furious, flew down towards Drago, talons extending. They attacked him to keep him from intervening. Drago fought back but was not as good a fighter as Ruby. She swung her Scythe to destroy the arrows and veins coming at her, which just kept on coming. Warg just circled her as his powers did the work. Finding a free opening, Ruby charged at him and swung the scythe, but veins shot out from his eye and grabbed the blade. He tackled her and tried sinking his teeth past the Crescent Moon which Ruby managed to use to distance herself from him.

Drago held off as many of the Owls as he could, but Warg saw his chance. He once again pulled the Crescent Moon from her hand, and this time swung into Drago's shoulder. He fell to his knees. Upon seeing this, Ruby did not hesitate to try and pull it out, but it only made it worse for Drago and stopped immediately. Warg saw his chance. "How is it that it's me you want, and yet he's the one who gets your attention, Hm? He's not worthy of your friendship."

Ruby saw Dragon's Heart laying on the ground. She tries reaching for it, but Warg pins her head to the ground with his paw. His jaws moves towards her... and Ruby delivers a fatal blow with Drago's sword, flames and all. Warg falls to the ground. "He was right... you are... a murderer." And his last breath leaves him. The remaining Owls fly away in retreat.

Ruby pulls Drago onto her lap. The Crescent Moon was in deep. Or so she thought, as Drago just pulled the tip right out. "Huh, wha...?"

"Good thing about Wolves, their mouths are not good at throwing." However, he groaned in pain. "Just take it easy. It'll be fine. I'm going to look after you..."

To Be Continued...


	5. A Castle and a Night of Magic

A Snowy Owl landed close to Raa in his room of illusion. He laid on the ground, but fully awake. He turned his head towards the Owl. "You may speak." He touched the Owl's throat, a light shining from it as he did.

"Warg is dead. The Huntress killed him."

Raa looked away. "He can be replaced." But the Owl added, "She is one of the Silver Eyes."

Raa's serpentine body rose, standing on all fours like a Dragon. "Silver Eyes? I knew they still existed in some parts of the mainland, but I did not know she was one of them. It seems I now have to handle this with personal involvement."

"But you actually think you can stand up to one with Silver Eyes?"

"I have no intention to kill her. If I killed her, what good would it do me? You know how I love to torture psychologically." He chuckles.

The room change to a moment, frozen in time, when Ruby Rose was still fighting alongside her team during their Beacon days. Upon seeing them, he stared deeply at them.

"So will I take Warg's position?" Asked the Owl in concern. Raa's expression does not change. The room transitioned into another frozen moment in time: Ruby discovering her powers during the downfall of Beacon. "I mean, we have to make sure the Silver Eye Huntress doesn't use her powers, because otherwise it's all over for-"

He felt himself choking. Light shining mildly.

"Do you know what my semblance is?" Raa kept his eyes on Ruby in her full power at that moment in time. "It is light."

The Owl screamed, light coming out from his eyes and feathers, before exploding, some blood spilling on Raa's face. He does not budge at this. His gaze fixed on Ruby. "Your blood will meet no different fate."

...

Keeping Drago close to the fire, Ruby did all that she could do to help him. She touched his shoulder with a motherly affection. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to help better."

He heard him mumble.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Merl. He's the Master Judge of Einraan. We need to find... a large castle, has a blue color. It should be nearby."

"But with your condition, are you sure you should be travelling?"

Drago groans, but stands up nevertheless. "Yeah. I'll be fine." As a precaution, Ruby grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. "Be careful. Just tell me where to go and I'll take us there." Drago nodded in response.

...

They had found their destination. A castle, made out of blue marble. It shined in the sunlight. Ruby thought it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

She continued walking him towards the castle. As they got to the gate, a pad scanned their faces for identification and opened the door for them. Guards arrived for them. "My friend needs help." Ruby handed him to their care. "Don't worry, our doctors will help him."

...

Some time later, Drago, in sick bay, laid in his bed, having most of his strength back. A knock was heard on his door and a Nurse opened it up. "Judge Glas, you have a visitor."

"Huh? Ruby?"

A old man wearing Green robes entered the room. He sat next to him on the bed, eyes filled with gratitude for his good health. "How are feeling, my boy?"

Drago chuckled. "Can't complain, Merl." A thought came to him. "Hey listen. A girl with a red hood helped me get here. She might have left by now, business in the Kingdoms. But if you can get a message sent to her, tell her I'll miss her and that I'm grateful she helped me."

He chuckled to himself. "I've met Ruby already. She haven't gone anywhere. In fact, she refused to go anywhere until she knows for a fact you can even walk."

Drago looked surprised. "Are you sure, sir?" Merl smacked him on the head with his staff. "OW!"

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that?! You believed that I could help you become a Judge, but don't believe that I'm sure a pretty girl is in my own home? I gotta tell you Pendragon, she has shown us nothing but desire to make sure you are well, that girl."

Drago smiled at the thought of Ruby doing something for him. "I was pretty sure she had other priorities. She sure is a surprise."

...

In the library, it was late at night. The windows revealed the night sky of Remnant. The moon still showing its reminder of home to Ruby. A world almost black and white there. But inside this little library... it's a little story.

There was a private area with a fireplace and a wooden sofa, and a little red carpet underneath it. The fire was not roaring, but it was large enough for Ruby to feel warm. The fireplace itself had stylized curves and a carving of a Bear's head. The glow from the fire helped the fireplace shine a luminescent gold around the area. She wrapped herself up in a blanket, an image of a mountain on it and a deer. She had with her a mug of hot cocoa.

Drago walked towards her, limping, but able to walk. Upon seeing him, Ruby grew a big smile on her face, but did not want to leave the comfort of her blanket.

So she scooted over. "Would you like to sit down? You look tired." Drago accepted her offer. He held something in his hand. "Do you like cookies?" At this moment he realized... he done goofed. He was holding a plate of cookies. Ruby gazed at them with serial killer eyes, making Drago uneasy. But then she gazed them up at him while lifting her hands up closer to her.

"May I have... the whole plate?"

Her eyes transitioned to a much cuter gaze. Drago stared at her awkwardly. So much that Ruby had to resort to looking like a Chibi with a cat smile (Her RWBY Chibi design). I'm gonna regret this, Drago thought. Nevertheless, he handed the plate to her like a gentleman.

Ruby handed him some cookies as well. He responded with a curious look. "I wanted the whole plate so I could give half of them to you myself." Feeling caught off-guard, but in a good way, Drago accepted her generous offering.

"Ruby? Why did you stay for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I care about you. Believe me, I did want to get this over with and go back to Mistral with my friends, but you're my friend too. And also... I honestly... feel kind of responsible for your injury."

"Don't be. My involvement in all of this was my decision from my start. I'm your friend, too."

"But if I'm suppose to be a leader, then I need to make sure everyone I care about is as strong as they can be. It's not just about battles and swords. I need to be my own leader if I should even be fit to lead other people. If I can't protect my friends..." A tear fell from her cheek. "Then I might as well have failed." A few more fell from her eyes before realizing Drago tightening her blanket.

"Eh?"

"You carry too much of the load. The Huntsmen I want to believe in don't treat their teammates like fellow soldiers, but rather supporters, helping each other with individual goals."

"But a team isn't suppose to just work like that." Said Ruby suddenly. "A team is suppose to be the closest thing they have to friends, what's the point of putting people in teams if nobody cares about each other? Because if it doesn't matter how a team treats itself, you may as well be strangers to each other forever!"

"My belief exactly, Ruby." She was quiet, not expecting to hear him say that. "That's why I left. But Ruby..." He rubbed her back to give her comfort. "The truth is, it doesn't even work like that. If you do want to be your team's leader, then why not just love them?"

Ruby was in deep though, but held on to his arm. "I promise you, Ruby, despite being obvious to me how I could see past their forced version of that belief... I did love my team. But I couldn't join them. You're carrying too much of the load. Let the people in your life help you."

Ruby reached out and hugged Drago with gratitude for much needed help. And he happily hugged her back.

"Drago? What was your team's name?"

"GLLD"

Smiling, she replied "That's a good name."

"Hey." Drago said, pulling away excitingly. "I almost forgot, I wanted to show you something." He pulled out the Dragon's Heart, the blade lighting on fire. He aimed it at the fire place and the flames shot towards the log, making the fire roar even more. Ruby went "Ooohhh..."

"Cool... your sword can do lots of cool things."

"It's a Lionstar Sword. There are only a handful of them left in the world, but they are the only ancient kind of sword where magic can be accessed through them."

Ruby's eyes widened. "It can use magic?"

"Yep. But that was mere child's play. Here's something truly amazing." He lifted his sword up in the air. It began sprinkling snow over their heads. Ruby looked around in amazement. The whole area fell with snow. Ruby got up and looked all around her, even holding out her hand so that they could fall into the palm of her hand, giggling like a little girl.

Drago reached out his hand. "Come with me. I'll show you something else cool." She grabbed it and they both headed for the hall. A balcony stood on one side of the castle hall with pillars holding the roof up. The blue marble glowed in the night. "Now, watch this." He closed his eyes. Cherry Blossom trees sacrificed their pedals and entered the castle. They flew around in the air. They danced around Ruby, making her laugh.

Then she noticed something. For the first time in a very long time after the fall of Beacon, she was... happy. Not in the goofy mood she was known for, but... she was experiencing true happiness. She chased the peddles around, in almost childlike wonder. They flew outside where Ruby followed in the balcony, watching them fly away naturally.

Outside, she noticed the Cherry Blossoms' pink flowers stood out in the night. "It's so beautiful." Drago joined her and looked outside as well. Tonight, the true wonder and beauty of Einraan was all around them. And maybe, just maybe... the true nature of Remnant.

To be Continued...


	6. Huntsman Killer

Chapter 6:  
Huntsman Killer

Raa waited patiently in the dark room for his followers to arrive. A large white Wolf dragged in the body of a dead woman and threw it at his feet. He glanced up at him. "You better hope that she had a strong semblance. You must find one more infant for the Cursed Twilight. If by any chance you come across the Silver Eye girl... make her bleed, but do not kill her. Kill anyone else."

He reached over and pulled out a sword. It had a smooth Gothic design to it and bore the colors of black, white and red. He pointed the blade at the body. An energy came out of her body and transferred to the Wolf. As it did, he grew red markings, the markings of the Grimm. The large Wolf howled in the empty room, and a pack of Wolves, also having Grimm markings, took off in the night with their alpha.

...

Back in Spanol, Morgan, Gawain and Perci were having dinner. "I haven't heard from Drago yet." Said Perci. "Has anyone else?"

"Mm mm." Replied Gawain. "He hasn't reported his condition to me, either."

"Don't worry about him." Assured Morgan. "He is strong enough to take care of himself. And why wouldn't he, he's our Drago." Her scroll popped out a message.

 _Hey Morgan. I'm here at Merl's castle with Ruby. We took care of her Wolf problem, but she just told me that she wants to stay a little longer. I'm doing alright, pass my message on to Gawain and Perci. See you guys soon._

She just stared at the message, annoyed that Ruby wasn't dead. "What is it?" Asked Perci. Morgan closed her eyes and stood up. "From here on out, I'll handle this personally."

"Handle what?" Asked Gawain. She just left without saying a word. Gawain and Perci watched her leave with concern.

They headed for her Chamber. "Morgan?" He knocked on the door. "What's the problem?"

"Just go on in."

Gawain as he suggested. They both entered but there was nobody inside. They looked around and were about to leave until Perci noticed a curtain that led to another room. "Hey. Gawain."

"Huh, what is it?"

He saw the curtain as well. They slowly headed inside the room. It was very dark with the only light being candles. They could see old paintings, fancy mirrors, the usual that Morgan kept in her own chambers.

But then Gawain noticed Perci standing there in complete terror. He looked over and saw it too... a taxidermy collection of Huntsmen.

"These Huntsmen found our islands." Said Morgan, approaching them from behind. "All of them came here for different reasons. The blonde one there was hoping to make a profit off our home. And that lady, the Cat Faunus, she was a teacher from Haven Academy; Said they wanted to "teach us how to become" Huntsmen."

They were silent. Perci tried getting words out. "Y... you... killed all of them?"

"Yes, Perci. I haven't told anyone this, but... my son's death inspired me to become a Huntsman killer. Originally I was gonna call myself a Huntsman Hunter, but it's quite a tongue twister, and you don't know how weird it sounds when you call yourself that." She chuckled but the Raccoon faunus did not laugh back. Morgan's humor faded away.

"I guess we'll have to see if Ruby deserves to stand next to them or not."

"Morgan, we can't let you do this."

She quickly pushed Perci against a wall. "Aside from doing your duty to our people, what is the other most important rule about being a judge? Never interfere with your fellow judge's business."

She let her go. "You are both children. When you're older, you'll understand why such actions must be taken. Unless you want our islands overrun with politics from the other Kingdoms, then I suggest you both grow the hell up! Now get out."

Perci's eyes were filled with heartbreak from a friend and a mentor. She slowly walked out, followed by Gawain.

After they left, Morgan headed straight for a wooden box. She whipped out a key hidden from her outfit and unlocked the box. Inside of it were chains, and attached to the end of them were Kunai knifes.

She took off her shirt, leaving only her bra, and wrapped the chains around her body. She put her shirt back on and adjusted the ends with the knifes so that they hid inside of her sleeves. She looked forward, ready to kill a Huntress tonight.

To Be Continued...


End file.
